Everytime
by sakura290
Summary: Sonic and Sally break up and Amy thinks it's her fault.....song fic kinda angsty takes place from Amy's POV please R


Heyy everyone it's mee!!!!!! Woohoo anyways I decided to make my first OFFICIAL songfic it's been on my mind for some time now anyway I was really depressed at the time I wrote this which makes me get more into an angsty mood so I needed a sad song which is why I chose everytime and I know there are a lot of people out there that don't like this song or who sung it(Britney spears) well please give me a chance and for everyone's info this fic takes place from amy's POV so R&R peeps  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or related things or Everytime the song (**lyrics look like this**)  
  
Everytime:

* * *

**(Piano Verse)**  
  
Words died from my mouth  
  
I was all alone  
  
**Notice me**  
  
I walked along the quiet village of knothole  
  
All alone  
  
**Take my hand**  
  
It wasn't fair, he was everything to me and now I was nothing to him  
  
Sonic was in love with Sally Acorn  
  
**Why are we**  
  
Sally had taken any hopes of being with Sonic, never could me and Sonic be MORE than just friends they could be friends and only FRIENDS  
  
**Strangers when?**  
  
Sonic doesn't even talk to me anymore...has he notice?  
  
Or maybe just maybe that's how he wants it  
  
**Our Love is strong  
**  
A life without me, Amy Rose  
  
It wasn't fair...why why WHY DAMNIT?!?  
  
Oh why does god keep teasing me like this dangling Sonic right in front of me and right before I catch him it gets harder....  
  
**Why carry on without me?**  
  
Maybe I don't need him.....  
  
**Everytime I try to fly I fall **

**without my wings I feel so small **

**I guess I need you baby**  
  
But I've tried believe me I've tried to forget him and it never works  
  
He haunts me every day and night.....he won't leave me alone  
  
**Everytime I see you in my dreams **

**I see your face it's haunting me **

**I guess I need you baby  
  
(Piano verse)**  
  
Tears fell from my eyes and the area around my muzzle was red I could feel it  
  
I was crying  
  
For him  
  
And he doesn't even know, and if he did...would he care?  
  
**I make believe...that you are here**  
  
He's is the only guy I know that if I would fall he would catch me  
  
But that's only my imagination talking now  
  
Because the only way I can be with him now is in my dreams where he continues to haunt me but....he clears the fog  
  
**It's the only way...I see clear**  
  
And I told him that which resulted in me running away and Sonic just looked at me like I was crazy. He told me he could never be with me because of Sally  
  
**What have I done?**  
  
..........god....it hurts.......  
  
**You seem to move on easy**  
  
More tears fell from my eyes and they kept coming out faster....till they were flowing out of my eyes  
  
**Everytime I try to fly I fall **

**Without my wings I fell so small **

**I guess I need you baby**  
  
I stumbled all alone in the dark of knothole it was dinner time so everyone was busy with their own happy life  
  
**Everytime I see you in my dreams I**

** see your face your haunting me **

**I guess I need you baby**  
  
I wanted to say sorry  
  
**I may have made it rain**  
  
I wanted to be his friend and him tell me I was forgiven  
  
**Please forgive me**  
  
It was my weakness that had caused both of us so much pain and now....  
  
**My weakness caused you pain  
**  
I regretted everything I said, I wanted Sonic to be the one person to kiss all of my tears away and now he couldn't  
  
**And this song is my sorry**  
  
**(piano verse)  
**  
I fell to my knees and brokedown in the middle of the village  
  
"I'm sorry Sonic I'm sorry I'm so sorry please come back to me I promise not to mess up" I kept repeating quietly or hopefully quiet  
  
Both of us were in pain because Sally thought Sonic was having an affair with me...it would have been funny any other time...but it wasn't now....because of that Sally cheated on Sonic...with who I don't know and hopefully never will  
  
So it's my fault and Sonic probably hates me now but tonight I'll pray that he doesn't come into my dreams  
  
**At night I pray  
**  
"Please forgive me Sonic...please"  
  
**That soon your face will fade away**  
  
Right after I said that I felt a warm hand on my shoulder  
  
"I forgive you Amy"  
  
**Everytime I try to fly I fall **

**Without my wings I feel so small **

**I guess I need you baby**  
  
I turned around and saw 'him' kneeling by me with a weak smile on his face  
  
"S-s-sonic?"  
  
I was blown away because next thing I knew he was kissing me smack dab on the lips  
  
What the hell was he doing?  
  
**Everytime I see you in my dreams**  
  
He parted from me and looked me in the eyes  
  
"Thank You for showing me the truth"  
  
**I see your face your haunting me**

"what truth?" my voice was cracking too

**I guess I need you baby**  
  
(piano verse)  
  
"the truth about how much I love you"  
  
(piano verse ends)  
  
"I love you too"

* * *

wow...sad... sniff oh well you know the drill R&R please 


End file.
